spiderman_mcufandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man: Homecoming
|producer(s) = |writer(s) = John Francis Daley Jonathan M. Goldstein Jon Watts Christopher Ford Chris McKenna Erik Sommers|composer = Michael Giacchino|release_date = July 7, 2017|running_time = 133 Minutes|previous_movie = |next_movie = }}Spider-Man: Homecoming is a 2017 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. It is a reboot of the Spider-Man franchise and the sixteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the fourth installment of Phase Three. The film is directed by Jon Watts and stars Tom Holland as Spider-Man, Michael Keaton as Vulture, Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan, Zendaya as Michelle, Marisa Tomei as May Parker, Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man, Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts, joined by Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds, Laura Harrier as Liz Allan, Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson Brice, Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz, Donald Glover as Aaron Davis and Michael Chernus as Tinkerer. Following the release of the film's trailer in December 2016, Sony Pictures Studios scheduled a sequel for release on July 5, 2019. A second official trailer was released on March 28th, 2017 and the final trailer was released on May 24th, 2017. Plot Following the Battle of New York, Adrian Toomes and his salvage company were contracted to clean up the city, but their operation was quickly taken over by Tony Stark's U.S. Department of Damage Control (D.O.D.C.). Enraged at being driven out of business, Toomes persuades his employees to keep the Chitauri technology they already scavenged and use it to create advanced weapons to sell on the black market. Eight years later, Peter Parker is drafted into the Avengers by Stark to help with an internal dispute,2 but resumes his studies afterwards when Stark tells him he is not yet ready to become a full Avenger. Parker quits Midtown School of Science and Technology's academic decathlon team so he can spend more time focusing on "the Stark internship", which is a cover for his crime-fighting activities as Spider-Man. One night, after preventing criminals from robbing an ATM with their advanced weapons from Toomes, Parker returns to his Queensapartment where his best friend Ned discovers his secret identity. On another night, Parker comes across Toomes' associates Jackson Brice / Shocker and Herman Schultz selling weapons to local gangster Aaron Davis. Parker nearly drowns intervening, and is rescued by Stark, who is monitoring the Spider-Man suit he gave Parker. Angry at Brice for jeopardizing the operation, Toomes accidentally kills him, and Schultz becomes the new Shocker. Parker and Ned study a weapon left behind by Brice, removing its power core. When a tracking device on Schultz leads to Maryland, Parker rejoins the decathlon team and accompanies them to Washington, D.C. for their national tournament. Ned and Parker disable the tracker Stark implanted in the Spider-Man suit, and unlock all its secret features. Parker tries to stop Toomes from stealing weapons from a D.O.D.C. truck, but is overpowered and trapped inside the truck, causing him to miss the decathlon tournament. When he discovers that the power core is an unstable Chitauri grenade, Parker races to the Washington Monument where the core explodes and traps Ned and their friends in an elevator. Evading local authorities, Parker saves his friends, including his fellow classmate and crush Liz. Returning to New York City, Parker persuades Davis to reveal Toomes' whereabouts. Confronting Toomes and his associates at the Staten Island Ferry, Parker captures the group's new buyer Mac Gargan while Toomes escapes after a malfunctioning weapon tears the ferry in half. Stark helps Parker save the passengers before admonishing him for his recklessness and takes away his suit. Parker returns to his high school life, and eventually asks Liz to go to the homecoming dance with him. On the night of the dance, when Parker goes to pick her up, he learns that she is Toomes' daughter. Deducing Parker's secret identity, Toomes threatens retaliation if he continues to interfere with his plans. During the dance, Parker realizes Toomes is planning to hijack a D.O.D.C. plane transporting weapons from Avengers Towerto the team's new headquarters. He dons his old homemade Spider-Man suit and attempts to leave Midtown only to be ambushed by Schultz. Parker defeats Schultz with the help of Ned, and races to Toomes' lair to confront him. With Parker dead-set on stopping Toomes, the latter destroys the building's support beams and leaves him to die. Parker is able to escape, and intercepts the plane before steering it towards the beach near Coney Island. He and Toomes engage in an open confrontation that ends with Parker saving Toomes' life and leaving him for the NYPD. After that, Liz moves away and their classmate Michelle replaces her as captain of the academic decathlon team. Parker later declines Stark's invitation to join the Avengers full time, which inspires Stark to propose to Pepper Potts at a press conference. Returning to his apartment, Parker discovers that Stark has returned his suit and puts it on just as his Aunt May walks in on him. In a mid-credits scene, an incarcerated Gargan approaches Toomes in prison about joining with some other criminals to defeat Spider-Man, but Toomes is not interested and is unwilling to reveal Parker's true identity. In a post-credits scene, Captain America gives a PSA on being patience. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Jon Favreau as Harold "Happy" Hogan * Zendaya as Michelle * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Laura Harrier as Liz Allan * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson * Angourie Rice as Betty Brant * Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson Brice/Shocker #1 * Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz/Shocker #2 * Michael Chernus as Phineas Mason/Tinkerer * Donald Glover as Aaron Davis * Tyne Daly as Anne Marie Hoag * Gary Weeks as Agent Foster * Michael Mando as Mac Gargan * Christopher Berry as Randy Vale * Selenis Leyva as Ms. Warren * Martin Starr as Mr. Harrington * Hannibal Buress as Coach Wilson * Kenneth Choi as Principal Morita * Tunde Adebimpe as Mr. Cobwell * Chris Evans as Captain America (footage) * Garcelle Beauvais as Doris Allan * Martha Kelly as a Tour Guide * Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon * Abraham Attah as Abe Brown * Isabella Amara as Sally Avril * Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jason Ionello * Michael Barbieri as Charles Murphy * J.J. Totah as Seymour O' Reilly * Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever * Jona Xiao as a to-be-confirmed character * Jennifer Connelly as Karen/Suit Lady * Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Stan Lee as Gary Trivia * Peter Parker has footage of the battle of the Avengers at the Flughafen Leipzig-Halle, that occurred in Captain America: Civil War. * Pictures of Howard Stark, Abraham Erskine, and Bruce Banner can be seen in Peter Parker's school. * The Stark Expo makes its first chronological appearance since Iron Man 2. * Characters from the comics adapted for the movie in the main cast are Adrian Toomes, Liz Allan, Ned Leeds, Flash Thompson, Herman Schultz and Phineas Mason. Other characters adapted from the comics are Betty Brant, Lenny Bellinger and Jason Macendale. * The scene where Spider-Man fights a group of thieves who wear Avengers masks that are trying to rob an ATM is inspired by a similar scene in the Ultimate Spider-Man comic-book series. * Midtown School of Science and Technology's year of foundation, 1962, is a reference to the comic debut of Spider-Man in the August 1962 issue of Amazing Fantasy. * This is the first solo Spider-Man film set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the first solo film for a character introduced in a different character's film. * The film's release date was originally meant for Thor: Ragnarok, which was then moved to the November 3, 2017 release slot originally held by Black Panther; this move would ultimately force Black Panther to be given a February 2018 release date in order to preserve the May 4, 2018 date reserved for Avengers: Infinity War. * Logan Lerman and Dylan O'Brien were considered for the role since the announcement in February, 2015. * Though Marvel Studios looked at over 1500 actors for the role of Spider-Man, including Nat Wolff, Timothee Chalamet, Liam James and Chandler Riggs, the shortlist was reduced to six contenders: Tom Holland, Asa Butterfield, Judah Lewis, Matthew Lintz, Charlie Plummer and Charlie Rowe. * The film's working title is Summer of George.1 The Summer of George was the title of the Season 8 finale of Seinfeld. Marisa Tomei, who portrays May Parker in this film, famously appeared as herself in the Season 7 episode The Cadillac, in which she was the love interest of George Costanza. * Marisa Tomei has previously dated two of her co-stars in this film: Robert Downey, Jr. and Logan Marshall-Green. * This is the first film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to not be distributed by Paramount or Walt Disney Pictures since The Incredible Hulk, and the first since Captain America: The First Avenger in which the Marvel Studios logo will be accompanied by the distributor's logo''.'' * During the Bank Robbery scene where the Robbers wear Avengers masks, there is a poster on the wall of the bank reading: "Identity Theft? We've got you covered", referencing Spider-Man's line, "You guys aren't the real Avengers!" * Two of Tom Holland's stunt doubles in this film, Holland Diaz and David Elson, have been stunt doubles for previous cinematic incarnations of Spider-Man. Diaz was a stunt double for Tobey Maguire in Spider-Man 3''while Elson was a stunt double for Andrew Garfield in ''The Amazing Spider-Man. * Toomes' team is shown cleaning up the wreckage from the Battle of New York in the prologue, and the main film is stated to take place eight years after these events. However, the film is stated to take place in late 2016, two months after Thaddeus Ross stated that the Avengers had formed four years prior. * Captain America's post-credit scene on the importance of patience is a spoof on Marvel Studios' noted usage of post credit scenes that hint at future installments, with the hero noting how the patience of the audience for an eventful post-credit scene for the film had been unrewarding and therefore disappointing. * During the opening credits when the Marvel Logo being shown, the theme song of the 1960's Spider-Man television show can be heard playing in the background. * Happy Hogan mentions that "Thor's magic belt" is one of the items being transported to the New Avengers Facility. In the comics, Thor owns Megingjord, a magic belt of strength. When worn, the belt is described as doubling Thor's strength. Category:Movies Category:Phase 3